Life on the Road
by xxDarkAngel98xx
Summary: Be warned, there is language and implied yaoi-ness. Pure fluff. Frerard.


**Why hello there! I hope you like this new story. It is different from A Hogwart's Romance because this one is fluff! But then fluff is really good sometimes. :3 so I hope you enjoy reading my story. Please R&R**

Life on the road. Being a musician was every kid's dream. The screaming fans, the popularity, being able to pick any girl on the face of the earth. For me; I didn't want a girl. Simply, I wanted my bands' rhythm guitarist. Frank Anthony Thomas Iero Jr. He was perfect at everything he did, even being gay! I knew this because we roomed together in college and we had a fling with each other just for shits and giggles. Little did he know, those little things he does drives me mad. When we have our 'Frerard' moments onstage, he doesn't know how much I look forward to it every show. I know to him it's meaningless, it's just for fan girls to get their kicks out of the concert. But when he hops up next to me onstage, I have to try and keep my heart inside my chest. My own piece of perfection and he'll never know just how much I love him.

After the show I climbed onto the bus and curled up in my bed in my small room. There were bunks available but the guys shoved me into this room when we first got the bus. The walls were paper thin, but it offered more privacy for when loving Frank became too much and I needed a good cry. Like now, for instance. Right now I could hear Frank giggling because he'd been bugging Bob. My heart swells when I hear him laugh, but then it deflates because I know it's only me who is in love with my best friend. The tears spilled over my lids and ran smoothly down my face. I stared at the wall in front of me willing the damn tears to stop, but I fell asleep before my tears had dried.

_My door banged open with force which jolted me out of my tear induced slumber. Frank stood in the doorway. His hair was disheveled and the only article of clothing he was wearing were cotton Pajama pants. He looked hungrily at me, his eyes taking in my bare chest._

"_F-Frank? What's wrong?" I stutter._

"_I'm tired of pretending, Gerard. I need to know, do you love me?" Blunt and straight to the point, that was my Frankie. He sat on the edge of my bed and looked deep into my eyes with his gorgeous hazel ones._

"_Yes. I love you, Frankie." his tense face relaxed. He stretched his short frame onto my bed. I bent over and kissed his puckered lips._

"_Gee?" He asked, breaking our kiss._

"_Yes, Frankie?"_

"_Do you think we could…you know, tonight?"_

"_What about the others?"_

"_Fuck them, right now I want you." I smiled at his cheek and nodded my head in agreement. He leapt off my bed and shut the door and ran back to the bed where I was waiting. He crawled under the covers and pressed his cold feet against my leg. His laugh was smothered be my neck when I play slapped him. He pressed his lips against mine, and he ran his tongue against my bottom lip. I slowly parted my lips and granted his tongue access. When he'd finished I took his bottom lip between my teeth. Frank growled playfully and the night continued on in perfect bliss._

When I awoke my heart crashed when there was no smiling face to greet me. I pulled on my skinny jeans and a loose tee and padded out to our small kitchen. The smell of coffee assaulted my nose when I walked out of my room. I grabbed a mug and poured a steaming cup of my anti-drug.

"Morning." I heard Frank mumble. The others groaned their greeting in a monotonous chorus. I felt someone's lips by my ear.

"Good morning, Gerard." Frank whispered. I felt his hand slide down my back and squeeze my butt, just a little. He winked and left the room. The only thing I noticed after that was my mug falling to the floor.

**Frank's POV**

I heard the shattering glass after I left the room. I knew that Gee had dropped his mug. I could hear him grumbling curses under his breath as he cleaned up. I wiped my sweaty hands on my jeans and tried to slow my breathing. I'd just made the biggest move on him since college, all because of last night. Gee went to bed early after the show. I heard some noise coming from his room, so I went to investigate. When I entered his room I could hardly bear to leave. There was my Gerard sprawled upon his bed. His black hair was ruffled; I noticed with a smile that he was growing it out again. I loved it when his hair was long; it made him look even sexier, if that were possible. His blankets were around the foot of the bed, which gave me full view of his dream generated hard-on. I leaned on the door frame for a few minutes and watched him dream about me. How did I know it was about me? Because my name was mixed in there along with dirty encouragement. Talk about your clear sleep talker! I had to leave because I knew I would be compelled to make his dream fantasy come true if I watched any longer. Which brings me back to why I am so pleased at Gerard's reaction to my advances. This proves that even though we used each other in college, he still felt for me. This made me happy, very happy indeed.

**Gerard's POV**

After cleaning up my mess and getting a new cup of coffee I went out in search of Frank. I found him in the living space with Pansy on his lap. His eyes were closed and his fingers moved effortlessly across the neck of the guitar. I sank slowly onto the couch beside him. His eyes opened and he turned to look at me. I felt mildly jealous of him, he was so talented! I couldn't play an instrument to save my life.

"Um, Frank. About before…" His signature smile appeared on his lips.

"What about it?"

"I just, I have to- I need to know if- maybe…you…uh."

"Have feelings for you?" I grinned as he finished my sentence. I nodded my head.

"Do…you? You know…feel for…me?" he asked.

"You first."

"Uhh…" he scratched his head. "Yeah, Gee. I still do." I couldn't move, I couldn't say that I did too. My Frankie's face crumpled.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK! I knew I shouldn't have said anything!" My body was moving and I wasn't telling it to. It was a natural reaction. I had to comfort Frank. My arm looped around his waist and pulled him back into a sitting position. His face was red from holding back his tears. His bottom lip was pushed out into an adorable pout…then I kissed him.

"Umm, guys?" A voice broke through our intimate moment. Bob stood in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Hi, Bob!" Frank chirruped.

"What the hell are you doing? As if it wasn't creepy enough onstage, now you're kissing offstage?!" I saw Frank's eyes gleam with mischief.

"We were practicing! We felt the crowd didn't get enough out of our last 'Frerard' moment, so we're spicing it up!" Bob's eyes scrutinized my flushed face. He rolled his baby blues and left the room.

"Gee? What did that kiss mean?"

"What do you think it meant?"

"You feel for me too?"

"Yeah, Frankie. I feel for you too." Frank leaned in and kissed me again. This had to be love.

**Frank's POV**

This had to be love. No other person could make everything disappear like him; if Bob hadn't interfered I shivered in pleasure when I thought of where it could have gone. Gerard's hand rested on my thigh, gently massaging it. It was completely non-sexual, it was comforting.

"Maybe we should take care of stuff like this…away from the others." Gerard's eyes were dancing from withheld laughter. I kissed my fingertip and pressed it to his nose.

"Ok. Maybe we can convince the guys to stop at a hotel tonight." Gee's shaggy hair bounced as he nodded. I walked to the front of the bus to consult with the driver, which happened to be Ray.

"Hey, Ray!"

"Hey, Frank. What's up? I think I'm going to be permanently seeing yellow lines flash by me." Ray shook out his curly hair and glanced at me briefly.

"I was wondering if we could stop at a hotel tonight. We play a concert tomorrow and those bunks are SO cramped…" I let my voice trail off as Ray considered it.

"I think that's a good idea. Who are you going to share a room with?" I tried my fucking hardest to keep a smile off my face.

"Share? I was hoping I could get my own room."

"Frank we may be famous but that doesn't mean we can go around blowing money." Ray scoffed.

"Fine." I sighed. "I'll share with Gee."

"Alright!" I stood up to head back to Gee and tell him the news, but a firm hand grabbed my knee.

"Umm, Ray?"

"Sit down, Frank. There's something going on, I know it. If there is anything you need to talk about, come find me."

"Thanks Ray, I will." Ray's hand released my knee and I walked towards the back. That was our Ray, our little secret box. Honestly you could tell him anything and he would just be there for you. Like when I told him I was breaking up with Jamia, he just gave me a hug and told no-one. They found out when Jamia stopped hanging around us. Ray was the best. Gee smiled excitedly when I returned to him.

"We're sharing a room!"

"How'd you manage that?"

"Ray said we had to bunk up, and I picked you!" Gee's hands grabbed mine. He intertwined our fingers and he kissed the letters tattooed on my knuckles.

"You're so brave." He murmured into my knuckles.

"Why am I brave?" One of Gerard's hands dropped mine and he stuck his hand up my shirt.

"You're brave enough to get all of these done, you're brave enough to admit your feelings first, you're brave enough to give me another try."

"Gee, baby. You're brave too. I was a fucking asshole to you in college, yet you still love me. I used you and then tossed you aside." Angry tears formed in my eyes, my lover blurred out in front of me.

"We used each other, Frankie. Now we know how much we really mean to each other. It'll be different now. I love you Frank."

"I love you too, Gee."

"Who do you love?" Gee asked.

"You." I fell into his open arms and kissed him without caring who saw. When I sat back up I saw Ray wink in the rear view mirror. Indicating he'd seen and heard everything. I winked right back and his eyes focused again on the road. Gee looked startled. I took his hand in mine.

"It's ok. He won't tell, he won't judge. He's proven that much to me." I whispered. Gee smiled and puckered his lips. I kissed them happily, wrapping my arms around Gerard and pulling him on top of me. When the kiss broke we whispered at the same time,

"I love you." Love hurts and love heals but the only way to say how I felt about Gerard was love.

"Gerard,"

"Mm?"

"I want you to know I'll always love you."

"Frankie, I loved you yesterday, I love you still. I always have and I always will."

"Maybe that'll be my next tattoo."

"Maybe that'll be my first." Gerard and I fell asleep, holding each other close, holding each other's hearts. Hearts beating for the other. Hearts beating for love.


End file.
